


It's a hentai

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, awkward teenagers with weird dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fiyhi answered your question:i need to write some gamdave stuff this is a…<br/>can i have some awkward zeno anatomy exploration by both of them</p><p>awkward teen dick show and tell my favorite</p><p>only two mORE PROMPTS TO GO wheezes</p><p>alternative title: Dave gets turned on by alien junk</p><p>EDIT: also check out this sweet fanart!! http://fiyhi.tumblr.com/post/72268236435</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hentai

First off, let it be said that you had no fucking idea of what to call this. Or what to consider Gamzee as. The closest thing that came to your mind was 'fuckbuddy' but even that was short of reality. Having different biology's was one thing, entering a relationship was completely another issue. Either way, you found no need to complain. It was damn nice.

The first time was unexpected. You were in bed, clad only in boxers and laying on your side to face the wall, when you felt the bed sink slightly behind you. A lanky arm looped it's way round your waist, and bony hips fit themselves up against your backside. You gave a soft noise of contentment, still a little surprised that the troll could be so gentle with you, and tilted your head to the side as he kissed along your neck. It was pitch black in the room, and though you knew that Gamzee could see better in the dark than you could, he still fumbled with the elastic band of your boxers. You hissed out a warning to watch the claws in such a delicate area, which he gave a snort of laughter to and complied. 

He rutted his hips up against yours, no longer quite so tender and hesitant, more needy and demanding and you had to bite on your fist in an attempt to silence any noise that wanted to sound. It was over much too quickly to your liking, you finishing first. You could tell he hadn't, that something was holding him back. He slid his hand free from the cloth and relaxed on the bed beside you for a moment before pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek and vanished. You exhaled softly when he left and got up to change your boxers before flopping unceremoniously back onto the blankets and fell asleep.

This time though, the second time, you were sitting on his lap with your legs wrapped around his waist while he sat on the edge of the bed. The movements of your hips were fluid, steady, while his were jerky and sudden. His paint was smearing over your lips as the two of you kissed, and not very gently at that. Nothing was ever very gentle with you two, between biting insults and sharp nails dragging over what exposed skin they could find. 

You ground your hips a little more firmly, his breath hitching in the most beautiful way, and you felt something move against the crotch of your pants. You halted in all movements, your mouth gaping open as the squirming continued. Your mind reeled for a moment, wondering exactly where the fuck that was coming from, until you noticed the tent pitched in the clowns stupid spotted pants was god damned moving.

"What the sugar honey iced tea is that?" You asked incredulously. He stumbles over his words as you jerk at the hem of his pants, the elastic waistband stretching and you fucking gasped at what you saw. It was a god damned tentacle. Dark indigo, slick with fluid, and squirming away.

"Holy shit I'm in a hentai." You blurt out and he actually looks somewhat offended and confused at that comment. 

"The fuck is a hented."

"Hentai." You correct, raising one hand as if you wanted to reach out to the wiggling genitalia but stopped short. Where the paint on his cheeks is smeared you can see they're flushed and he scratches at the back of his head almost embarrassingly. "Brother it's a...bulge. Ain't you got one?"

"Fuck no I don't have a god damned tentacle between my legs dude, what the actual shit. Wait what're you-" He cuts you off with a shove to the chest and you land onto your back on the bed and there's a momentary struggle with your pants. He emerges the victor as the black jeans are shed and tossed aside and it's his turn to look wide eyed and surprised. 

"It's a fucking sausage." He says, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah dude I know I've got a big dong but it's not a stick of meat for you to chomp on or slice up on some steamy pizza."

"Don't it bend?" He asks, ignoring you completely as his hand wraps around your dick and tilts it this way and that. 

"No it doesn't bend! Oh my fucking god, Gamzee you're such a-" Here your breath hitches as the pad of his thumb traces over the slit at the head of your cock, wiping some of the lingering precum free. "Fuck.."

He raises his eyes to your shades and repeats the motion. Same response. His elongated ears seem to perk up a little and a smirk that you want to punch off of his mug spreads over his lips. Suddenly his thumb is moving fast, rapidly sweeping back and forth and your back arches against the bed, the pleasure short but quick, teasing but so fucking good. This goes on for maybe a minute before you remember the...tentacle bulge whatever the shit it's called is still squirming free and curling around itself. 

You grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him to hover over you, your stomach erupting into a flurry of back flips as you wrap your hand around the foreign member. It's warm and slick, writhing under the slight pressure of your hand. Gamzee groans at the action, lets his eyes shut and his head hangs forward for a moment before he slams his lips against yours with a heated vigor. You do your best to keep up, but his thumb has left your slit alone for now and he's mimicking your pumping movements.

Before you can fully process that holy shit this is so fucking anime, he's rocking his hips to the motions of your hand and you're doing the same against his hand. It's a broken system, both of you stroking at a different pace, not at all in unison, but it's so fucking good that you're moaning against his lips. You can feel your release coming on fast and you pull back to give him some kind of warning, only to have his chapped lips press back against yours.

The heat in the pit of your stomach builds up and you're panting hard through your nose, moving your hand faster. You give a twist of the wrist and it's fucking over for him, long strings of dark colored cum landing on your stomach. It feels so fucking dirty and wrong and so right that you finish right then and there, the cum spilling over into his bony knuckles. 

You both stay motionless for a moment, just enjoying the bliss before he breathes out a sigh of contentment and leans back onto his knees. You glance down at your stomach and see it's practically covered in his weird alien jizz and you groan. "Way to fucking go, Juggaboo. Dude it's everywhere." He snorts a laugh at that, says something you don't quite catch because everything sounds fuzzy at the moment and reaches down to the floor beside the bed and hands you a towel. You clean yourself up, offering the towel only to see that he's swiping the cum on his hand away with his tongue. 

Your mouth hangs open for a moment and he looks at you with that same god damned smirk that you tackle him back onto the bed, the two of you rolling on the blankets with no real intention of becoming the victor.

It's a beautiful, confusing, broken system. But hell, for a hentai, this was better than you expected.


End file.
